Antimicrobial hydrogels have many applications in combating localized microbial threats. Various antimicrobial hydrogel formulations have been applied to facilitate bacterial eradication, promote wound healing, and to prevent implant fouling (1a, 2a). These formulations typically consist of highly hydrated biomaterials prepared from natural or synthetic polymers and loaded with common antibiotic drugs (3a, 4a). Despite extensive development on antimicrobial hydrogels, no formulation has been demonstrated to incorporate the capability to eliminate virulence factors produced from infectious microbes. These virulence factors can promote local inflammations and worsen the clinical outcome of the infections (5a).
Membrane coated nanoparticles have been demonstrated to detoxify many membrane-damaging bacterial virulence factors (8a, 9a). However, their applications have so far been limited to systemic administrations, as the particle-stabilized lipid membrane structure, an essential feature for toxin absorption, needs to be in a hydrated state for proper functions. Applying the nanoparticles for topical treatment or for device coating are thus challenging as the formulations can dehydrate quickly.